The Promise Ring
by Laffytaffythegreat
Summary: "Well, gotta go! Winston was calling me earlier! Bye Jesse!" She waved as she zipped away. Jesse shook his head, he stood in front of Gabriel's office again. Mcreaper
1. Chapter 1

**Don't you die one me!**

I don't wanna die

I cant die

I won't die...

right?

I don't wanna die...

I don't wanna die...

I don't wanna die!

Jesse gasped, desperate for the need oxygen as if he was holding his breath for way to long.

His head hurt like hell, he coughed up some ash as he slowly sat up,

That's when he noticed he didn't have his right arm anymore

panic filled his mind, and so did memories of how overwatch and blackwatch blew up, He shook his head, trying to focus. He looked around himself to see if there was any cloth or fabric to help stop the bleeding, he sighed

He didn't want to do this

But if it was either life or his serape

He would pick his life any time.

He took off what was left of the cape and tied it around the stump of his arm. He slowly got up, grunting in the pain of his arm, he took slow steps trying to find any survivors. But then he heard an all to familiar groan near by. He stopped and looked over the piles of rock and stones and saw Gabriel sitting up. Jesse ran while limping, not caring about the pain he felt in his legs or arm

"Boss!"

Jesse stopped and offered a hand to Gabriel. Gabriel took Jesse's hand, grunting while doing so.

" Jodido infierno..."

Jesse let out a stiff chuckle

"I'm surprised that you're still alive kid, never thought you of all people would survive" Gabriel coughed a bit while Jesse rolled his eyes. "Thanks fer' noticing" Gabriel's eyes widen when he saw Jesse's arm

"Jesus, Jesse! We need to get you to a doctor!" Gabriel swiftly put Jesse's arm around his neck

Jesse grunted as they started walking

"W-Wait..." Gabriel stops and looks at Jesse "What is it Jesse?"

"M-My hat...I...I lost my hat...we need ta' find my hat..."

Gabriel sighed and rolled his eyes "I'll find your hat later brat, right now we need to get you to a hospital"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

* * *

Gabriel sighed in relief as he aboard the emergency train.

He sighed as he sat down on the ground with Jesse, who was leaning against his chest. One arm rapped around Jesses waist and the other underneath his arm so it was stable. Jesse squirmed, as he finally felt a wave of pain rush through him all at once. Jesse whimpered and groaned in pain, Gabriel held him down so he would keep still.

"Stop squirming brat! Your going to make it worse!"

Jesse didn't even know he was holding his breath until he let out a puff of air. He breathed in and out, trying to relax though the pain. Gabriel narrowed his eyes as he rubbed Jesses good arm in a soothing way to comfort him. "That's it Jesse, just breath..."

Gabriel helped Jesse calm down, also making sure Jesse stays awake.

"B-Boss..."

"Yes Jesse?"

Jesse chuckled amused at how things turned out for him

"I-I'm gonna die...Aren't I..."

Gabriel suddenly stopped soothing Jesse, and gripped Jesses arm tightly "Like hell you are! The last thing I'd want is you dead! And I need you alive! You're not going to die, you hear? Just a little bit longer. We're almost there!" Jesses eyes narrowed, he chuckled lightly with a small smile on his face

"Whatever you say, boss"

Gabriel rushed in through the hospital doors searching for anyone to help, when the surgeons put Jesse on a medical bed and rushed him through the emergency room. Gabriel sighed and went to go what he promised to do...

* * *

Jesse blinked a few times to adjust to the lighting, he slowly sat up wincing while doing so.

"Woah, woah, woah! Slow down there cowboy, you just got out of surgery about thirty minutes ago. Your body still needs time to heal." Jesse groaned and laid back down. He sighed "At least tell me where my friend is..."

The nurse blinked

"Oh, him? We don't know, he just took off and left. We don't know where he went, sorry." She said in an apologetic tone, she left after a few minutes , probably wanting him to get some rest or something. Jesse closed his eyes and sighed.

He'll come back

yeah

He'll come back!

Jesse opened his eyes and narrowed them.

"He'll come back..." He repeated out loud. He sighed and shifted in his bed that wasn't that comfortable. He was bored now, he then heard the door opened and closed, and heard a soft thud on the small table next to his bed. He looked up and his eyes widen

"My hat...You found my hat..."

Gabriel scoffed "And it sure was hella hard to find. I had to dig up almost every single brick and stone there was." Gabe complained as he sat down on a chair next to him.

"Anyways, how are you feeling? They sure were fast to fix you a new arm." Gabe said referring to the new prosthetic arm Jesse has. Jesse looked to his right arm

"Holy shit...I didn't even notice it!" He said while holding his new prosthetic arm up. Gabriel rolled his eyes and sighed

"Your an idiot you know that?"

Jesse looked over to Gabe "Huh, you said something?" Gabriel face palmed and sighed

"How the hell did you even survive?!"

Jesse faked hurt and started to sniff "Aw, Gabe, you hurt me" Gabriel rolled his eyes and mumbled something about ingrate brats. Jesse chuckled

"I'm doing fine! Thank you kindly for my hat by the way!" Jesse said with his all to familiar stupid grin on his face. Gabriel sighed and narrowed his eyes.

"Something botherin' you boss?"

Gabe looked back at Jesse and waved his hand. "Nah, nothing. Just...thinking..."

"About?"

Gabriel snorts "About none of your goddamn business." Jesse chuckled "C'mon Gabe! Mine as well tell me what's on your mind, I mean...we are stuck together...right?" Jesse said with his idiot of a grin.

Gabriel huffed and crossed his arms. "Just because I'm stuck with you, doesn't mean I have to tell you what I'm thinking. Besides, aren't you suppose to be resting?"

Jesse groaned "But I'm bored! And I don' wanna rest!" Jesse whined, Gabriel groaned and covered his face with his hands.

"Your worse then a kid..."

"I know"

* * *

Gabriel didn't sleep, he knew he was thinking to much about what happened but, he couldn't help being curios

Are there any survivors?

Was it just him and Jesse alive?

How did Overwatch and Blackwatch get bombed?

How did they even know where Blackwatch was?

Gabriel closed his eyes to think.

It must have been one of Blackwatch or Overwatch's agents who caused it...

someone worked undercover...

but who?

wait...

why was Jesse there?

Gabriel opened his eyes

Jesse quit blackwatch he said something about wanting to be free

so why was he there

did he know who caused this and came to warn them?

...

Nah

He's way to stupid for that...

Then what was so important for him to come back?...

Why did he come back?...

He doubt he was working undercover...

He knew Jesse would rather be free then to be stuck in Blackwatch...

I mean, Gabriel didn't blame him, he would want out to if he was him...

So why did he decide to come back?...

Gabriel shook his head to get the thoughts out of his head. He looked at Jesse sleeping. He groaned

"I need to stop thinking"

He sighed and leaned his back on the back of the cushioned chair. He decided to rest a bit, just to stop thinking for once.

* * *

He was almost there

He breathed in and out

God was he nervous

He was now inside of blackwatch, looking around to see if anything has changed. To be honest he kind of missed the place. Annoying and pranking new recruits. Some of his old friends, hell, even the damn mess hall!

And there he was

in front of his commanders office...

Jesse narrowed his eyes and frowned

right.

ex-commander...

He sighed, he knows he will regret this later on if it doesn't work out the way he wanted it to be.

He was about to knock when he heard a familiar voice

"Jesse? Is that you love?"

Jesse turned and saw Lena with a shocked face, he smiled and waved

"Sure is"

She chuckled as she walked to him. "Man, its been so long! You were gone for, what, seven months?" Jesse chuckled nervously and scratched his head, a habit he dose when he's nervous

"twelve, actually" Lena gasped and Jesse chuckled "Heh, I know right? Just thought about ya' know, not being trap in jail I guess..." Lena smiled "Yeah, I can see why, Reyes always likes his men strong"

It took a while before Lena covered her mouth and blushed

"N-Not in that way love!" Jesse chuckled and waved it off "Don't worry about it, just be thankful he isn't around" He said with a wink. Lena chuckled

"Well, gotta go! Strike-commander was calling me earlier! Bye Jesse!" She waved as she zipped away. Jesse shook his head, he stood in front of Gabriel's office again.

Well

here it goes...

and then it all went blank

* * *

Jesse's eyes shot open, he saw Gabriel sleeping on the chair next to him. He smiled softly as he watched him sleep. He seemed so...

peaceful

Jesse stopped staring when he notice Gabriel waking up. Jesse slowly sat up still wincing a little from all the bruises on his body. Gabriel rolled his eyes

"Didn't the doctors say to rest?"

Jesse huffed "I ain't listening to some low leveled doctors! If Angela ain't telling me to rest, then I won't rest!" Jesse said stubbornly as he crossed his arms. Gabriel scoffed, "Even if it was Angela, you'd still not listen."

"Shut up!"

Gabriel chuckled, Jesse gave him a glare that Gabriel ignored. "The hell you chucking for?"

"Nothing, its just that you remind me of a child. Maybe because you are a child" Jesse grunted and looked the other way, pouting.

"Am not!"

"Are to"

...

...

...

"Okay...maybe just a little"

"See? What did I tell you?"

Jesse glared at him again, and went to go grab the glass of water on the table beside him near Gabriel, while he was doing so Gabriel finally asked

"Why were you there?"

Jesse raised an eyebrow "What do yo mean?" He said confused while taking a sip of the water.

"Don't play dumb with me cowboy! You quit blackwatch and you come back, what, ten months-"

"Twelve"

"-twelve months later and you show up under the rubble of Blackwatch and Overwatch's walls!"

Jesse went silent, what was he suppose to tell him? 'Yeah, I was there to confess my love to you, yes Gabriel, I love you.' He couldn't do that! So Jesse decided to lie...

"What? I can't come n' visit my friends?"

"You don't have friends Mccree..."

"I do to have friends!"

"Oh, yeah? Name one"

"uh...Ryan, Jake, Kyle, Max, Adam, Katie-"

"Wait, wait, wait. Katie and Ryan? Okay, now I know that's just bullshit. The last time I saw you with them, they threatened to rip your throat out." Gabriel said while crossing his arms and sighed "Okay, who else?"

 **You**.

"That's it."

"Yeah, sure. Got any other bullshit you wanna spill out your mouth?"

well...

this is going to be fun...

"Do you really think I would do that? I mean, where would I even GET the bomb from?! I hate to admit this but, I'm an idiot, and you of all people should know-"

Gabriel sighed in annoyance "Relax kid, I'm not blaming you for what happened. I'm just asking why were you there?" Jesse paused and stared at him for a moment, before thinking of another lie. So Jesse sighed to look like he sighed in Defeat

"Winston called me there, It was for a brief mission, so I decided to go head to Blackwatch and say hi to you before I went."

"But why would he do that? I remember specifically telling him to not disturb your freedom."

He was NOT good at lying

Damn it Jesse look at what you got your self into!

"McCree"

"Okay, fine. I went to go visit you. I just...Missed my old friend is all" Jesse said with a small smile. Hopefully he would fall for that

and he did

"Tch, could've just said so kid." He said with an amused smirk. Jesse sighed out of relief.

* * *

A few days later Jesse was finally released from the hospital. He told Gabriel he had a car parked near Overwatch's base. Gabriel had no Idea where they were going, he just let Jesse drive and thankfully he wasn't a crazy driver like Reinhardt.

"So, where the hell are we going?"

Jesse smiled "I found n' old deadlock safe house a month ago, so I decided to claim it for myself, since, no else n' deadlock is alive but me." Gabriel hummed "Guess you're not that stupid"

Jesse gave him a cocky grin and said "Course! Ain't that stupid. I mean, I must have survived out free out of the cave some how." Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose

"Did you just called Blackwatch a 'cave'..."

"Maybe, maybe not. Who knows, I might have even said I lo-" Jesse quickly stopped what he was saying and playing it cool "-I might have even said I love black" Gabriel sighed "Even after what we did for you, you call your own home a cave, that's low McCree" Gabriel said shaking his head

"And here I thought I raised you well, guess I was wrong" Jesse chuckled and hit Gabriel lightly on the arm with his elbow "C'mon Gabe! You know ya' love me!" Gabriel smirked

"Do I?"

Jesse raised an Eyebrow

"Do you?"

Gabriel chuckled, which was rare for him.

"Yes, yes I do"

* * *

 **Hope you liked the first Chapter! This is going to be a blast ain't it. Welp, I'm going to try my best not to fuck up anything sooooo yeah. I hope you Enjoyed it! Peace!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Pass into the iris**


	2. Chapter 2

**"I smell sex and candy..."**

When they got there, Gabriel didn't know what to expect

well actually he expected it to be a trash, since it is Jesse McCree we're talking about...

But it was actually pretty decent, Jesse sighed as he tossed his keys on the counter, "The bathroom is down the hall to the left if ya' wanna take a bath. I'll cook ya some dinner if yer hungry" Gabriel nodded and went to take a shower. While he did, Jesse started to make some eggs with a side of bacon. Once he was done with the eggs he made the bacon just the way him and his mamma liked it.

"Pancake syrup? On bacon?" Jesse looked behind his shoulder and saw Gabriel with a towel tied around his waist, leaning by the door frame.

shirtless...

Jesse turned back to his cooking blushing "Trust me! They'll taste real good!" He heard Gabriel hum behind him.

"you can eat the eggs if you want, while I'm still cooking the bacon. And then after I'll get ya a shirt" He said nodding over to the eggs, He caught a glimpse of Gabe smiling, He heard the clank of the bowl where he put the eggs in meet with a spoon

"Thanks"

He heard Gabriel say, While the Bacon was cooking he sat across Gabriel and watched him eat the eggs he made "Are they good?" He asked, Gabriel smiled

He smiled!

and nodded "Yeah, your not that bad of a cook after all" Jesse chuckled "Guess yer wrong about me...As always" The last part Jesse said in a cough Gabriel rolled his eyes "I'm not ALWAYS wrong about you" Jesse smirked "hmh, right" Gabriel sighed in defeat "Okay, maybe I might have been wrong about you once" Jesse scoffed

"oh yeah? How bout' that time you thought I wouldn't be a good shot?" Gabriel rolled his eyes "I didn't think you weren't going to be a good shot, I just didn't expect you to be this good" Jesse chuckled " okay, fair enough"

after eating Jesse went to go get Gabriel some clothes. After that he went back to give them to him. When he came home he heard the TV in the living room, when he went to go check on him, he was on the couch watching the news.

It was news about Overwatch HQ Jesse Narrowed his eyes and sighed "You can't do this to yourself Gabe..." Gabriel looked over to his shoulder then back to the TV and sighed "I know..." He mumbled. Jesse sat next to him and sighed " It wasn't your fault Gabe, you didn't know it was going to happen"

"But I-"

"Don't say that shit. It ain't your fault" Gabriel narrowed his eyes "but...what if it was my fault..." Jesse smiled "I wouldn't care, you're still you. if you did it on purpose or not, I wouldn't care." Gabriel smiled

it was fake

While Jesse has been out in the world by him self he knew how to read people by just looking at them

Never in his life did he think he would be able to read Gabe

"Thanks Jesse..." Jesse grabbed Gabriel's hand and Gabriel's breath hitched as Jesse pulled him into his room

Jesse made Gabriel sit down while he grabbed his Guitar and sat next to him "What do ya want me ta play?" Gabriel smiled "Surprise me" Jesse hummed and smiled, Gabriel saw him strum his Guitar and watched as he sang

"Hangin' round downtown by myself and I had so much time to sit and think about myself and then there she was like double cherry pie yeah there she was like disco superfly, I smell sex and candy here, who's that loungin' In my chair, who's that casting devious stares in my direction mama this surely is a dream" Gabriel couldn't help chuckling at the lyrics

"Hangin' round downtown by myself and I had too much caffeine and I was thinkin' 'bout myself And then there she was in platform double suede yeah there she was, like disco lemonade, I smell sex and candy here, who's that lounging In my chair, who's that casting devious stares in my direction, this surely Is a dream, mama this surely Is a dream, yeah mama this must be my dream." And with one last strum the song was over

"Never in my life have I heard that song"

Jesse chuckled at that, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck "Yeah well, my Pa taught me that song. He said I should only play it in front of people I care about, like, friends or somethin' like that" Jesse said a little bit flushed, he saw Gabriel blushing lightly

"You don't mean that" Gabriel chuckled Jesse smiled "Course! You saved my ass all those years ago, right?" Gabriel sighed "true" Jesse sees that Gabriel comes closer but just stays there, frozen

till they're face to face...

Jesse was blushing, his eyes wide as he looked into Gabriel's eyes. And there was no regret in them...

No 'This is a mistake' no 'Just kidding!' none... Just...

Love...

Their lips brushed against each other and that was when Jesse stopped

Jesse narrowed his eyes pulling away, he coughed awkwardly.

"J-Jesse, I'm- I don't-"

Jesse smiled like it was nothing, like as if deep inside he doesn't feel the pain of regret "It's okay, it was my bad! M' just...Here!" He gave him the clothes he got him. Gabriel smiled "Thanks..." and went to go change in his room

he should've kissed him...

he knows he should've...

but...

it was wrong...

I mean, he's like forty some years old!

He mentally rolled his eyes at himself

Don't make shit excuses like that McCree! I mean, you dated a girl who was eighteen, when you were fourteen!

Jesse sighed, he doesn't know what to do...

He feels like shit, probably smells like shit to.

He doesn't care about the age difference

He just feels like he doesn't deserve him. I mean, he left his side for like, almost a year, and he was his second in command! I mean that's like a big deal!

But nooo!

You just HAD to leave?!

Jesse sighed and decided to hit the hay. He closed his door, took off his shirt, and went to sleep.

God there is something wrong with him...

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter! Took like months to make x_x got to caught up with stuff, idk when the next chapter will come out, but I won't make any promises! Cya then! ^_^ (The next one will be a bit longer!)**


End file.
